Desires In The Dark
by LLN
Summary: A painting reveals a forgotten past...KradDark...DaiSai
1. Chapter 1

Desires In The Dark

"Dark Desire, is reputed to be one of the first Hikari art works," Emiko said with a grin, " and your going to steal it!"

"There's just one problem with that," said Daisuke Niwa, Tamer of Dark Mousy the Phantom Thief, holding up a finger.  
"No one as ever has seen it. How am I suppose to steal something when I don't even know what it looks like!"

His mother shrugged, " You're the Phantom Thief, you figure it out. I just write the warning notes."

Daisuke put his head in his hands and pulled his hair in frustration, trying not to scream. He loved his mother really he did but sometimes...

"AGGGHH! I'm late!" Daisuke panicked as he ran out the door.

"Remember Dai-chan, be home by five you have an art work to steal!" she called after him.

Daisuke froze mid-step and looked around then sighed with relief. Turning back to face his house he shouted back, " Just a little louder mom! I don't think they heard you at the Police station!"

Thankfully he got to school on time and the school day pasted quickly. The twins ignored him for some reasons known only to girls everywhere they were mad at him. He was able to avoid Hiwatari. Which made him sad he liked their confrontations with the Chief Commander.

'One day...on day I'm going to go up against him. No Dark...just me!' he thought.

//Please! You freaked out when he locks you in the art room with him. We would so go to jail if only you went up against him. Creepy Boy is so out of your league.//

"You know, it's sad when yourself disses you." muttered Dai to himself.

Later That Night

Dark Mousy was flying through the air and almost hit a tree when Daisuke mentally shouted at him.

\\ It's being kepted where ? \\

// In the Chief of Police's home. //

\\ You want to get me arrested! \\ Dai muttered.

// Oh, don't be like that. Have some fate//

Dark walled down the long hallway.

\\ Hey, Dark? \\ asked Dai.

// What//

\\ Don't you think that was a bit too easy? \\

// What are you talking about? We had to get past no only the cops but the media and the normal crowd that gathers to see me pull off a crime.//

\\ I know. I just thought that with this being the Police Chief's home it would have more security than it does...do you think it's a trap? \\

// What did you expect? Lasers and nets//

\\ Well...yeah. Those would have be nice...Hiwatari usual does a better job than this. \\

// Maybe he got bored hunting us. \\

\\ GOT BORED!! \\ Dai screamed in disbelief.

// It could happen.// muttered Dark// Be glad Creepy Boy isn't here...less of a chance of running into Krad.//

\\ Huh, well there is that. \\

Dark picked the lock to the only locked door he had come across. He knew the painting was in there. The door opened and he walked into the room.

"That's it!" Dark said seeing a covered painting hanging on the wall.

\\ How do you know? \\

Dark walked toward the painting and stopped in front of it.

" It feels like an Hikari artwork...Now let's have a look at you." he said to the painting as he carefully pulled off the cover.

\\ It's you, Dark. \\ Dai said shocked.

And so it was...it showed Dark with his black wings, spread out, as he lay on a bed naked with a blood red sheet around his waist.

\\ Wow! Dark it's beautiful...the artist was really talented. \\ Said Daisuke in awe of the painting.

"Well it is me after all." Dark said with a smirk.

Daisuke sighed and wished he could shake his head at Dark's arrogance.

\\ The Hikari that painted that must have..." Dai was cut off by a sound from the shadows.

"Who's there?" asked Dark.

"Get away from that!" said a strained voice from the shadows.

" Show yourself!" demanded Dark.

A boy with blue hair and icy eyes of the same shade stepped into the light. He was holding his chest in a way they had seen him do before.

' Hiwatari.' Daisuke thought.

"Don't touch the painting...I...I can't...He's going...going insane...that the thought...of you touching it..." he told them.

Dark smirked slyly and slowly reached out to touch the painting.

Hiwatari screamed in pain as white wings burst from his shoulders. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Desires

\\ You just can't help yourself, can you? \\ Daisuke muttered to Dark.

// Like I knew that was going to happen//

\\ Really I just can't take you anywhere. //

"Get away from it, Dark Mousy..."the blonde looking angel hissed darkly at them.

"But it's so pretty!" Dark whined.

"Humph, of course it's pretty it's you after all."

Krad rolled his golden eyes and wonder why he put up with this, "I swear the more years that pass the worst it gets..."

"What does?"

"Your memory..."

\\ What's he talking about, Dark// Daisuke asked.

//I ...I don't know//

Krad walked over to the painting as Dark backed way warily. Never noticing the look of hurt that past the blonde angel's face.

"A Covent was made...and we were the price..."

"What are you talking about?" Dark asked confused.

Krad sighed at stared at the painting, "We were both so young then...and so trusting...so shocked when we were betrayed."

Dark looked at Krad thoughtful, "I don't...I don't..."

Krad sighed, "You don't understand I know. We've had this conversation many times. Every time you've tried to steal this painting, we have it. But nothing ever changes...we never believe. Is it any wonder, why I hate you."

Dark looked back at the painting, "Who painted it?"

"I did."

Dark blinked.

\\ HE DID WHAT! \\ Shouted Daisuke making Dark wince.

"The first and greatest of all the Haikri art works. It was in the end what betrayed us."

"Us?"

"It was so long ago when we met that first time...an folly of great timing you once said."

"Tell me."

Krad shook his head, "What good would it do? You'll only call me a liar...or forget again. I'm tired of hoping."

"Tell me of our past. Please...Satoshi..."

Krad froze, then turned to look at Dark, at the look in the other's eyes Krad knew Dark had not been saying his Tamer's name but... "Alright...Daisuke..." 


End file.
